An organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to also as “light emitting device”) can be suitably used for applications of a display and illumination because of high light emission efficiency and low driving voltage, and is recently attracting attention. This light emitting device has organic layers such as a light emitting layer, a hole transporting layer and the like. By using a polymer compound, the organic layer can be formed by an application method typified by an inkjet printing method, hence, a polymer compound used for production of a light emitting device is under investigation.
As a material used in a hole transporting layer of a light emitting device, Patent document 1 describes a polymer compound containing an arylamine constitutional unit in an amount of 90 mol % or more, with respect to the total content of constitutional units contained in the polymer compound. The arylamine constitutional unit is, in every instance, a constitutional unit in which a carbon atom adjacent to a carbon atom forming a bond to the adjacent constitutional unit has not substituent.
As a material used in a hole transporting layer of a light emitting device, Patent document 2 describes a polymer compound containing an arylamine constitutional unit in which a carbon atom adjacent to a carbon atom forming a bond to the adjacent constitutional unit has a substituent. The arylamine constitutional unit is, in every instance, a constitutional unit in which an sp3 nitrogen atom constituting the arylamine constitutional unit carries an aryl group composed of one ring.